Especially around automotive vehicles, there are many examples of requirements for removal and replacement where precise angular alignment and precise elevation of an object are essential to avoid damaging seals, drums, linings, and the like. For example, dual truck wheels with tires mounted on them must frequently be removed and replaced to inspect the truck brakes. These are very heavy and cumbersome assemblies, and when handled by one or two men, they can be relied on to be difficult to handle, and frequently will be dropped onto or scrape along some surface where this is undesirable. This can be so troublesome that some mechanics slack on their inspections to the potential danger of the vehicle occupants. Similarly, transmissions must often be installed "straight-in" and a cocking of the axis, or incorrect height, can score seals which must remain undamaged. Other examples of applications for this device are the removal and replacement of power dividers and fly wheels.
Especially in the transmission field, there exist dollies (sometimes called "jacks", which terms will be used interchangeably herein), that adjustably support the transmission. These ar usually provided with various screw-type means to make the necessary adjustments. They are expensive and heavy.
In order for a dolly to be practical in a conventional inspection of repair facility, it must be lightweight, simple to maintain, easy and exact to use, compact, and inexpensive. Excessive weight, for example, merely contributes to the general clumsiness of the combined dolly and its load.
A dolly according to this invention can support heavy weights, for example dual truck wheels with two tires mounted on them, and still weigh only about 50 pounds. It can be made of low cost carbon steel, and provide a delicacy of adjustment one would expect only in a copmplicated expensive dolly. The dolly of this invention is relatively quite inexpensive.